Chocolate
by Aria Br
Summary: UPDATED "A dragon slayer always have their ways,"/ "What will happen to you?" Lucy whispered. /"I will stay in this world and disappeared when it's the time." Rogue replied. /'Tell me, Lucy. What happened if love meets dark? /Rogue-Lucy ADVENTURE fanfiction/Read with your own risk/-Don't like don't read-RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a request fiction by CelestialLoverxxx... I know it didn't turned out well because I was busy and I didn't beta it ._._

_I wanted this to be a two-shots or something... I don't know._

_Inspired by Chocolate-Haruka Fukushima._

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

* * *

Lucy smiled vaguely at the light she was staring at. She didn't expect this would happen. She shook her head. Her left hand clutched. _Fairy Tail won. _She sighed. She didn't know, but she felt her heart ached. She kept asking herself why she feels this way.

Selfish.

She blinked. Her mind was out of control. So she decided to take a walk outside. The girl grabbed her jacket and keys. Everybody knows she can't go anywhere without her precious keys. She took steps outside her inn.

The celestial mage kept walking, even though she didn't know where her feet taking her. She spotted a beautiful river with a sad face. The girl sat on the grass with her eyes staring at the thin air.

Suddenly a guy sat besides her. The blonde haired girl automatically turned her head around and saw a black haired guy chuckled. Lucy couldn't help but squealed.

"Kyaa—hmph!" The guy covered her beautiful lips with his hands. He put one of his fingers on his lips, telling her to be quiet. Lucy nodded in agreement. He let go his hands from her.

Lucy gazed at him. "Rogue Cheney, aren't you? Why are you here?"

Rogue—that guy who was sitting besides Lucy—smiled plainly. "Is it forbidden for me to be here?" He said, touching Lucy's blonde hair gently. Lucy didn't resist but she leered.

"Nah, it isn't. But it's rare seeing you here. Especially with _me _being here." She _complimented _him. The girl pressed the grass under her legs lightly.

"Why? Are you dangerous or something?" He asked her with an innocent tone but Lucy didn't know that.

She frowned. "Are you mocking me or something, _sabertooth?_" She hissed. The guy put his hands up.

"No I'm not. I really want to know," he answered bitterly. "Why everyone thought that we were so—treacherous?"

The girl laughed. She joggled. "Good word to describe you guys!" She smirked. "But… Eucliffe mocked me and make fun of me, Minerva as well, and you—"

"I didn't do anything, did I?" Rogue interrupted.

Lucy looked annoyed because he cut her sentence. "Well of course not," she added with monotonous tone. "But you're from Sabertooth."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't like Fairy Tail, don't you?" She asked him back.

Rogue gawked at her. "Nah. I don't. I like them."

The celestial mage couldn't respond. She closed her eyes slowly—imagining things in her head. Rogue broke the silence.

"Do you want to be my friend?" He asked suddenly to Lucy.

Lucy could feel her heart skipped a bit. Friends? Rogue? From Sabertooth? Is it a dream or something? Why she feel so—amazingly in joy?

"Yeah, sure." She raised her hand up to his chest. "The name's Lucy."

Rogue smiled and raised his hand as well. "Mine's Rogue Cheney. Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy created a smile with her lips. Rogue laughed, and closed his eyes.

"Finally, I made a friend with someone outside the guild."

"Sting?"

"He's a partner."

Lucy nodded. "Ah. He's a good partner, yes? By the way, I have to go." Lucy stood up and cleaned her skirt.

Rogue bit his lower lips. "WAIT LUCY! I—" He swallowed hard. "When can I talk to you again?"

The girl fluttered her eyes. She set a sincere smile. "A dragon slayer always have their ways," she waver her hands at him and ran along the streets.

**Latte**

Mirajane brought something in her arms. Lucy didn't notice it at first. She came to the guild in the morning with a happy face.

"Ara ara Lucy. Is there anything special? Why are you so happy?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing Mira-san. I'm just happy—don't ask me why," she added instantly. Mirajane chuckled. She opened her arms. Lucy saw something in her arms. A…wrapped present?

"What is that, Mira-san?" Lucy asked curiously as she pointed at the wrapped present. Mirajane raised her eyebrows and looked at the wrapped present. Then she grinned.

"Ah—this wrapped present? This is for you, Lucy," she handed Lucy the wrapped present.

Lucy pointed her face with her finger. "M-Me?"

Mirajane bowed her head. "Yes Lucy. For you. Someone just gave me this and tell me this is for Lucy."

The blond haired girl gulped. "Erm… _arigatou ne." _She thanked Mirajane as she grabbed that wrapped present away. She ran outside the guild. Mirajane was calling her name. Why did she suddenly ran away like that? Did Mirajane said something wrong? Perhaps not, Mirajane thought.

The girl quickly ran to her apartment. She panted heavily when she arrived there. Her heart races when she touched the wrapped present. Is it from him? She asked that to herself. Lucy slowly tried to open it.

_You know Dark Chocolate?_

There's a paper and something written on it. Lucy didn't understand. She took the paper away and saw a chocolate. Dark Chocolate to be specific. Why there was a dark chocolate in her present?

Dark chocolate.

Dark.

Rogue.

Lucy shook her head. Is this really him? She took a bite of that chocolate.

It was bitter.

It was sweet.

It mixed up.

_Tell me, Lucy. What happened if love meets dark?_

_You know Lucy that dark chocolate is like a love?_

_They were sweet. They were bitter. But they were healthy for your body. Don't worry and eat it okay?_

_Rogue._

Lucy giggled. IT WAS Rogue. He's a nice friend. Lucy took another bit. Suddenly, Lucy could feel something wrong.

Her heart wasn't beating. What happened? She was panic. She swallowed hard and drop the chocolate Rogue had given her. On the streets, no one was moving. Like something had stop the time. What is it? Lucy cried out when she arrived at the guild. As expected, no one was moving. The girl yelped. No, please no… Lucy begged to herself. She fell to the ground. What is it? Why the hell this thing happened? Everything was perfect until—until she—until she ate the chocolate.

The chocolate.

Dark chocolate Rogue had given her.

* * *

_Read the new fairy tail manga? It says that Rogue came from the future too! So I'm planning my story almost as canon as the plot now :D Don't like don't read don't review~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, I decided to reply your reviews guys ^^ Arigatou gouzaimashita~**

**Novi Eucliffe: Thank you very much! Unfortunately I can't update soon after this chapter, due to my broken internet. Curse that, haha. Thank you for your review by the way :)**

**Yuri Heart Cheney: Yes! I wonder if Rogue is bad or he's good? I hope he's the good one ;)**

**Caught in a love triangle: XD I like RoLu as well!**

** : I give you spoiler: Something good XD**

**Char-nee: *another spoiler* No it's not a poison X) But something else. Just wait the latest chapter, ne? **

**altrilast13: Thank you! Sometimes it was hard keeping their personality -_-' Especially Rogue's.. glad it's not OOC!**

**Dark-Angel1997: Here's what next~**

**Guest: Secret X9**

**Now guys, please review so I can keep up this story ^_^ **

**Fairy Tail isn't mine. **

* * *

Lucy screamed loudly. "I can't believe that _dark chocolate _actually freeze the time. I… hate it!" Lucy bit her lower lips as she glanced at the ground. She finally decided to meet Rogue—like now. Sabertooth guild isn't that far… she guessed. She walked as fast as she could to her apartment. She could see this isn't a dream. People weren't moving. Like something stopped them from moving. She's really afraid, what would she do if she can't meet Rogue? Staying alive by stealing foods from the street? This is crazy!

The blonde haired girl gazed at the chocolate on the floor. She didn't know what to expressed now. She's angry. She's sad. But right now, she _has _no choice. She'll meet Rogue and ask for his responsibility.

She packed some of her clothes and ready to go. The girl slowly walked towards the train station—when she realized that the train wouldn't move.

"DARN!" She cursed while looking around the station. "Why didn't I think of it earlier? Now what should I do? Damn," she sighed heavily. Lucy threw herself to a long chair there. "Wait… I can ask my _celestial spirit! _Maybe… the time there… is flowing," Lucy said. So she prepared to call one of her spirits.

"Guess I'll take a sleep," Lucy closed her eyes. It took just five minutes before the blonde haired girl asleep.

**/**

_Where … am I? _Lucy looked around. She felt head ache. Where is this? Is this kind of infirmary? When she turned her head around, she saw a blue haired girl was waiting for her.

"Lu-chan!" The girl hugged Lucy. Lucy blinked in amusement.

"Levy-chan…?" She called Levy unsure. The girl called 'Levy' nodded in excitement.

She said, "Whooaa Lu-chan. I'm so worried. You just fainted you know?"

Lucy scratched her hair without knowing. "Erm … why am I here?"

Levy answered, "As I just said. You fainted. Gildarts-sensei will call Layla-baa san for you."

_Mama? _Lucy thought bitterly. "Mama is alive?" She couldn't stop herself from asking Levy that question.

The blue haired girl nodded again. "Of course!" She raised her eyebrows. "What happened to you, Lu-chan? I don't understand. Are you sick or what …?" Levy asked.

Lucy frowned. "I recognized you. But my head ached. It's like, I just dreamed something important… or this is a dream? Wake me up, Levy-chan."

She was worried. "Are you sure you're okay? What do you remember from your _dream?"_

"_Urm…_I remember _chocolate. _I was eating chocolate. And there's magic. When I ate that chocolate and sleep… suddenly I wake up!" She tried to explain. Levy was thinking.

"_Sou desu yo ne… It's hard to explain it too. _Maybe you need to talk to few of our friends, ne?" Suggested Levy. Lucy agreed.

Levy walked outside the infirmary while Lucy was looking what's surrounding her. It's a normal infirmary. It's like she just dream… she was dreaming about someone… but why she wakes up here? She couldn't remember anything! Honestly God, what's wrong?

A black haired guy with dark blue eyes appeared in front of Lucy. She could see his eyes were fill with concern.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"G-Gray…? Gray Fullbuster?" She blurted out without hesitation.

That Gray looked confused. "Fullbuster? What's gone in to you? My name is Gray Shield. Are you okay?" He asked. To be honest, he was scared. What if Lucy really got something in her body? Like ghost or something?

"_J-Ja—" _Lucy pointed at herself. "What's my name?"

"Oi, are you amnesia?" Gray really looked concerned now.

"ANSWER!" Lucy shouted at Gray.

Gray swallowed. "Lucy Sweetvy. What's wrong?"

A girl with scarlet hair came. She looked as if she knew everything. "Lucy—" she rushed in side.

"Erza," Gray called out her name.

"Erza Scarlet!" Lucy exclaimed. That Erza looked down.

"No, honey. My name is Erza Redaine." Erza slowly touched Lucy's head. "Are you really okay, Lucy? Should I call hospital? Layla-sama must be on her way here. Wait for her and be patient, ne?"

Lucy shook her head. "What happened!?" She yelped. "I remember some weird names of you guys—and some weird memories—but I don't understand how I got here!" She cried out. Tears were flowing on her cheek.

Erza sat down on her bed. "What do you remember, Lucy?" She asked softly.

The girl with blonde haired spoke softly, "My Mom and Dad died already. Their names were Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia. I was close with this boy named Natsu Dragneel. A dragon somehow, raised him. I was in a group named Fairy something. We created another small group consisting Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and myself. We won a fighting contest. This guy which I don't remember its name gave me a chocolate—I ate it, and … suddenly I woke up."

Erza smiled sincerely. "Well, in _here_, your parents still alive. Their names were Layla Sweetvy and Jude Sweetvy. Yes, you are close with Natsu Ageen. And a human raised him. You are in a school, named Fairy Academy. My name is Erza Redaine, and Wendy that you said is Wendy Brown, and this Gray is Gray shield."

Lucy sighed heavily. "I know it's weird… argh!"

Erza laughed awkwardly. "Maybe I should call a doctor and ambulance. You wait here, okay? Gray, come with me."

"But she'll be alone!" Gray resisted.

The red haired girl glared at Gray. Gray gulped "O-Okay," he added quickly and went outside.

Lucy shook her head once more. She couldn't believe these things happened. Why did she forget something important? The girl bit her lower lips. She looked outside the infirmary window. There's a tree. A large tree. Someone was sitting on one of the tree's branch. A black haired guy. Lucy got a feeling that she saw him before… that guy stared at Lucy as well. Their eyes meet each other's. Then suddenly Lucy remembered something. Not just a simple thing. It looked like she got her latest memories. And that guy's name.

Rogue… Cheney.

* * *

**So what happened to Lucy O_O? Lol haha, cliff hanger. I know, please don't sue me ._.**

**So the main point is, Lucy lost her memories and woke up in strange place named Fairy Academy! So what the hell Rogue did to her? Wait for the next chapter guys, keep reviewing!**

**Don't like don't read don't even bother to review.**

**(Sorry if my grammar is bad.. too lazy to beta lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't like don't read don't even bother to review!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

**Cover: Hiro Mashima owns the cover.**

* * *

**xxxhoshinosoraxx:** Thank you! You have to think if you want to understand the story -_-'' It's a bit.. complicated?

**Novi Eucliffe: **Don't worry, I'm nearly there :)

**ki-sempia: ***spoiler* it's actually triangle between the Rogues *giggles*

**Yuri Heart Cheney: **I replied your review ;)

**The Diamond Cross: **I hope I can update because I'm too lazy XD

**Robin: **Thank you very much for leaving review, ne!

**Moka Dragoneel: **I tried my best to make at least 1000 words every chapter, but I guess I failed at that part if I'm too lazy haha *scratches my back*

* * *

Lucy knew that person's name is Rogue Cheney. She was staring out of the window and Rogue came inside. Their eyes met each other's. Lucy felt that her heart skip a beat when she saw the figure of Rogue Cheney.

"Are you… Rogue?" Lucy whispered. She couldn't help but ask. She really wanted anyone to explain about what the hell happened with Lucy Heartfilia.

Rogue smiled plainly. "Lucy Heartfilia… I'm Future Rogue Cheney. I brought you to the future because if you stay in the past, you will bring the world to its end. But such a pity that my old self fell in love with you. So I brought him as well."

The girl widened her eyes. "I-I don't understand…"

The boy closed his eyes and mumbled some words. Lucy could feel her memories flowing back.

"S-So… that chocolate…" She felt that the missing puzzle is complete now. The reason why she remembered some weird names, it's because someone had wipe out her memories. She lost her memories and Rogue helped her gain her memories back.

Rogue nodded. "Yes. It contains magic that stopped the time. When you closed your eyes, you will be brought to 2000 years later. By the way, I also brought Rogue from the past to this time."

"Wait. If you brought the _Rogue _that fell in love with me, _it means _the Rogue that talked to me near the river, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pretty much."

"Then you wouldn't exist!"

"Yeah. I'm a future Rogue, so I'm pretty much fell in love with you as well. But it's then, before you destroyed everything and made the dragon conquer the world. So I'm just nothing. A soul that searched for you—the last woman I ever loved. I will disappear, since _my old self_ is here." He explained. But Lucy couldn't understand.

"If the old Rogue is in the future, what happened to that world? They must be searching for him."

Rogue laughed. He came closer to Lucy. "You too, right? You two will disappear instantly. And the world there will continued moving from the magic I casted because you are in the future already."

Lucy bit her lower lips. She didn't agree why Rogue brought her here. "Then Natsu and the others will keep searching for me!"

The boy with the black haired created a simple grin. "I don't care."

"You say you loved me." Lucy muttered with a blush formed on her cheek.

He answered, "I love the future of humanity more, Lucy. I originally planned to kill you. But it was too rough. I remember I used to love you. Then I chose to casted magic in a chocolate and give it to you. You ate it, and when you closed your eyes you will be in this Lucy Sweetvy's body. The same thing goes to Rogue. His soul is in Rogue Chain's body. I erased his memories."

The blond haired girl clutched her hands. Her eyes were glancing at the boy. He was standing still. His eyes were so sharp.

"What will happen to you?" Lucy whispered.

"I will stay in this world and disappeared when it's the time." Rogue replied. "Look—" he pointed at his chest, "My heart wasn't even beating."

"Why you have to disappear?" Lucy held her breath.

Rogue passionately explained, "I told you. The old me, _Rogue, _was brought here. Lucy Heartfilia was brought here too. Lucy, the one who closed the gate. The future change, is it not? There is no dragon conquer the world. So _me, _the Rogue who have been through it all wouldn't exist."

"But isn't the same?" Lucy cried out.

Rogue was surprised. "W-What?"

"Either the future Rogue or the old Rogue that you brought here—you two love me, right? I don't want to let go of you!"

That boy scratched his cheek with his finger. "That would be selfish of you, Lucy Heartfilia. You're planning to have a threesome with two Rogues?" Rogue smiled genuinely.

Lucy's face flushed. "E-Etoo… it's not the case…"

He patted Lucy's hair. "It's okay. I'll be with you until my time is arrived. I will disguise and changed my hair. I will be your _sensei." _

Lucy was amazed. "R-Really?"

Rogue nodded without hesitation.

"Yes. I supplied you the information about eclipse and stuff already, so you should've known. By now you have to play your role as Lucy Sweetvy."

**TBC**

* * *

_So this is some additional information for the ones that didn't understand._

_Have you read the newest chapter? The future Rogue said that Lucy Heartfilia closed the gate to eclipse, right? So The one that gave chocolate to Lucy is not the Rogue that Lucy knew, but the future Rogue. That chocolate stopped the time for a little while until Lucy came to the future. But too bad the future Rogue gave the old Rogue the same chocolate as well. So they both sent to the future with their memories got wiped out. If the old Lucy wasn't there when the Eclipse going on, then there will be no Dragon that conquer the world. So the future Rogue that had gotten through it all will be disappeared. Why? Because the future change. So he didn't exist. The future Rogue helped Lucy got her memories back so she understand what's going on. And while Lucy and the old Rogue sent to the future, the past will keep going on with no Lucy Heartfilia nor Rogue Cheney._

_Haaah~ That was quite a paragraph. ^^'' You need to think if you're reading this story. If you still have questions, don't just go anonymous and review. Contact or PM me, okay?I will explain it to you :)_


End file.
